Aphbrae
Aphbrae is a Class K star and the home of the Aphbrec race controlled by the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. History The first surveyors of the Aphbrae system were veterans of the missions to Beeaulen and Gorodniye. To them, success was defined only by the discovery of colonizable worlds, like those that had seemed so abundant and easy to locate in the first two systems charted outside of Sius. By these paramaters, Aphbrae was a total failure. All three planets were totally uninhabitable to Eteno, and the only use the system could be would be as an access point to other systems and a refueling point. As further survey of the system ensued and a dedicated research expedition was sent to Bruma, the Eteno discovered that there was more to the system than they had previously thought. Ancient wrecks from space-faring races long past were discovered in the atmosphere, amongst a unique ecosystem of life forms drifting in the gas giant's currents. Soon after the discovery, the research vessel was nearly brought down by a supposed technical malfunction. As engineers restored critical ship systems and engine control, the crew reached a consensus that the loss of function and control was too uniform to be random, and that the event showed signs of being an attack. Once a jump gate connection to the system was built, additional research vessels arrived to partake in a deeper expedition into Bruma's atmosphere. It was then that the Aphbrec race was discovered, and negotiations between the sentient Aphbrec colonies and the Eteno government ensued. This discovery had the distinction of being the first contact between the Eteno and an intelligent race, and for the Aphbrec, it was the first contact with another intelligent race that went beyond an attempt - successful or otherwise - to down a ship to take as their own. Since that time, the Aphbrec have fully integrated into Eteno society. Millions of colonies, almost three quarters of the entire Aphbrec population, now live outside of Aphbrae, having taken advantage of their newfound ability to travel the galaxy with the help of the Eteno. Planets and features Kalice Kalice is a close orbiting planet that takes less than 3 Earth days to complete a revolution. While it appears blue from space, the planet itself is brutally inhospitable averaging at 1,000 degrees Celsius. The planet also constantly rains glass sideways at 7,000 kilometers per hour. Its curious environment is the subject of intensive study by Planet Tech. Additionally, artisan glassware made from Kalice's rain has become a popular commodity, and a symbol of the wealthy elite. Bruma Bruma is a water cloud gas giant and homeworld of the Aphbrec. The high concentration of nitrogen in the upper atmosphere makes it appear purple. Unusual for gas giants, Bruma supports an exotic ecosystem due to the unique blend of nitrogen and oxygen in an area just below a violent storm cloud layer. Farol Farol is an ammonia gas giant just beyond the frost line. It is skimmed for both ammonia and helium-3, which comprise a great deal of the system's exports. Siubaati Field Unremarkable asteroid field between Bruma and Farol. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Bydgoszcz Research Station Planet Tech facility dedicated to the research of Kalice's exotic atmosphere and any potential insight into useful atmospheric sciences for the purpose of terraforming in general. Orbits Kalice. Stralga Station IPF patrol base and system headquarters. Orbits Bruma. Naval Station Jastrzebie Imperial Navy headquarters for the system's small garrison fleet. Orbits Aphbrae freely. Terneuzen Station Space colony and headquarters for some light industry, glass industry, and banking with a population of 90,000. Popular rest stop for traffic heading to or from the core worlds via Aphbrae. Orbits Kalice. Zoetermeer Mining Station Gwerder Minerals gas skimming station. Orbits Farol. Ghindesti Warehouse Galactic Shipping warehouse and shipping terminal. Orbits Aphbrae freely. Bruma Colony Dedicated space colony for Aphbrae who wish to live amongst other races outside of Bruma without straying too far from home, as well as almost all of the system's Eteno population that do not live on Terneuzen. 1.3 million Aphbrec colonies and 150,000 Eteno live on the station. Orbits Bruma. Criuleni Station Interstellar Agricultural Associates biodome station for the cultivation of food for the system's Eteno population. Orbits Aphbrae freely. Donduseni Station Empire Robotics manufacturing center for special augmentations, equipment, and avatars for Aphbrec colonies. Orbits Bruma. Michal Falk Commune Pilots of the Golden Revolution base hidden within the Siubaati Field. The base is a safe haven and recruitment point for radical Aphbrec communists, and a staging point for raids against traffic in the system. Orbits Aphbrae freely. Connections * Gorodniye * Beeaulen * Yranja * Kartijn * Naumov Category:Class K stars Category:Star systems Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Single star systems Category:Star systems with three planets